Guardas reais
Os guardas reais, são vários grupos de pôneis garanhões blindados, grifos, ou gárgulas que servem vários membros da realeza. Eles atuam como guarda-costas, guardas cerimoniais em festividades, soldados e motoristas em várias ocasiões. Os guardas são geralmente mostrados usando expressões extremamente graves e normalmente não falam. Suas cutie marks são escondidas por seus uniformes. Densenvolvimento e design Os capacetes dos guardas reais são uma reminiscência de capacetes gregos coríntias, capacetes de legionários romanos e medievais Barbut, com o escudo do capacete ser da mesma cor que suas caudas e crina. Guardas Unicórnio thumb|Procissão de trombeteiros em [[As Crônicas das Marcas]] Os guardas unicórnio aparecem pela primeira vez no desenho no tema de abertura, que está aos pés do trono da Princesa Celestia. Sua próxima aparição está em As Crônicas das Marcas. Situados no flashback de Twilight Sparkle, oito guardas cinzentos unicórnio festejam para a Princesa Celestia quando ela vem no palco e levanta o sol para o Celebração do Solstício de Verão. Os guardas permanecem inexpressivos durante toda a cerimônia. Eles ficam nos corredores do teatro em Noite da Lareira Calorosa. Eles têm papéis mais ativos em dois episódios: Um guarda a varanda VIP permite que Rarity seja inserida na corrida dos Wonderbolts no episódio A Simplicidade e a Elite; a cor de seu brilho mágico é verde. thumb|left|Guarda unicórnio patrulhando em [[Já Estava na Hora.]] Guardas Unicórnio aparecem em Já Estava na Hora vestindo uniformes diferentes, com capacetes com cristais fluindo e armaduras redesenhadas. Eles patrulham pelos Arquivos de Canterlot; um deles, que reconhece Twilight Sparkle, desbloqueia o restrito "Star Swirl o Barbudo" para ela, mesmo que no início ela tenta evitá-los e teme ser descoberta esgueirando, mas encontra-se finalmente encurralada. Muitos guardas unicórnio de várias cores aparecem em Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1 e Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2. Três guardas unicórnio, dois cinzentos e castanhos, aparecem com papéis com falas em A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1, e vários guardas unicórnio cinza aparecem em A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2. Guardas Pégaso Guardas da Princesa Celestia thumb|Os guardas deixando Twilight em [[Ponyville.]] Em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1, um par branco mais comumente visto de guardas motoristas pégaso levam Twilight e Spike de Canterlot para Ponyville numa carruagem voadora. Sua aparência é a mesma em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2. Quando Prefeita Mare comanda três deles para parar Nightmare Moon, esta última os atinge com raios para golpeá-los. Os guardas mais tarde chamam a carruagem real para a cidade no final do episódio. Eles brevemente aparecem em A Praga do Século, dirigindo a carruagem voadora de Celestia, e, em Arco-Íris Supersônico, acompanhando Celestia em sua caixa de espectadora no estádio de Cloudsdale. Eles fazem uma aparição falando em Um Pássaro no Casco, onde eles guardam a princesa e procuram seu pássaro de estimação Philomena. Dois guardas ficam de plantão na entrada da Esquina do Torrão de Açúcar canto onde Celestia está hospedada. Eles são incomodados por Rainbow Dash que tenta obter uma resposta deles, mas eles permanecem em silêncio. Logo depois, na entrada de Fluttershy até Twilight confirmar que ela está permitida. Mais tarde, um guarda notifica Celestia que a prefeita pede uma audiência com ela. Mesmo mais tarde, dois guardas são enviados para informar Twilight que o pássaro da princesa sumiu, e eles continuam procurando o pássaro durante todo o episódio. O episódio termina com o pássaro fazendo cócegas nos guardas e fazendo-os rir, a pedido de Rainbow Dash. Muitos guardas pégaso de várias cores aparecem no final da segunda temporada. Em Rarity Investigates!, Rarity e Rainbow Dash interrogam três guardas Pegasus sobre um crime que ocorre dentro Castelo de Canterlot. Um dos guardas se queixa de que seu trabalho é incrivelmente chato e ingrato, a tal ponto que eles foram facilmente distraídos por uma oferta de bolo do culpado, o que permitiu que o crime ocorresse. Em referência à sua aparência na abertura, dois guardas unicórnio aparece em pé entre o trono de Celestia no final de Crusaders of the Lost Mark. Guardas de Noite da Lareira Calorosa thumb|left Os guardas pégaso existentes em Noite da Lareira Calorosa compartilham o mesmo design como guardas pégaso da Celestia, mas eles têm um esquema de cores diferente e um emblema de raio em vez de um emblema em forma de estrela. Guardas da Princesa Luna thumb Os guardas da Princesa Luna motorista da carruagem voadora de Luna em Eclipse da Luna. Guardas de Luna têm pelagens cinza escuro, asas de morcegos, orelhas adornadas e fendas verticais como um gato. Eles usam armaduras de cor lavanda. Um dos guardas de Luna é referido como um "olhar Pégaso legal" em um post do Mini-site de My Little Pony da Gameloft e a página do jogo de My Little Pony no Facebook, e um dos guardas de Luna é também referido como um Pégaso, em nome de um arquivo de Castle Creator tanto nos sites de ambas Hasbro e The Hub. M.A. Larson e Lauren Faust declararam no Twitter que eles acreditam que os guardas de Luna são de uma raça diferente de Pégasos e vêm de "de cavernas no interior das montanhas." Em Princess Luna and the Winter Moon Festival, guardas de Luna são dados os nomes de Echo e Nocturn. O romance também confirma as declarações de Larson e Faust de seus guardas sendo de uma raça diferente "corrida de pôneis que viviam no fundo de cavernas nas montanhas, como morcegos." Além disso, revela-se que, assim como as zebras, os pôneis morcegos falam em rima. Guardas Pônei Terrestre thumb|Um guarda pônei terrestre segurando seu capacete. en:Royal guards Dois dos guardas reais vistos na estação em Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 1 não têm asas ou um chifre, marcando-os como guardas pônei terrestre. Outro guarda terrestre aparece em O Império do Cristal – Parte 1, informando Princesa Celestia sobre o retorno do Império do Cristal. Isto marca a primeira vez na série que um guarda real removeu o capacete, confirmando, pelo menos para o guarda em questão que a cor da crista em seu capacete corresponde a cor de sua crina. Guardas Alicórnio thumb|Guardas saudando - observe que alguns têm asas e chifre. Em Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 1, Alguns guardas que saldam podem ser visto tanto ter um par de asas e um chifre devido a um erro de animação. Archived locally. Guardas do Império do Cristal thumb|Um guarda do Império do Cristal e Flash Sentry em [[Três É Demais.]] Aparecendo pela primeira vez no filme My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, estes pôneis de cristal servem como guardas reais para o Império do Cristal. Os guardas pônei de Cristal Terrestres são semelhantes aos guardas pônei terrestre de Canterlot, exceto que a maioria deles tem o efeito exclusivo brilho de cristal e vestem a armadura com mais detalhes decorativos. No episódio de Três É Demais, um guarda de Cristal Pégaso aparece ao lado de Flash Sentry. Dois guardas pônei de Cristal Terrestres aparecem em Jogos de Equestria, acompanhandos de Spike para atender Princesa Cadance quando ele chega no Império do Cristal para o evento esportivo titular. Membros notáveis Shining Armor thumb|Shining Armor, o capitão. Shining Armor é apresentado como o capitão da guarda real em Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 1. Ele é o irmão mais velho de Twilight Sparkle e marido da Princesa Cadance. Caramel, Cherry Fizzy, Noteworthy, e Meadow Song servem de perto Shining Armor em Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 2. Flash Sentry thumb|Flash Sentry em [[O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1.]] Flash Sentry é um personagem que aparece no filme My Little Pony Equestria Girls. Ele aparece pela primeira vez como um guarda real pégaso que cumprimenta Twilight Sparkle em cima de sua chegada ao castelo do Império do Cristal. No mundo alternativo, Twilight encontra o seu homólogo humano, e os dois desenvolvem uma paixão um pelo outro. Quando Twilight retorna a Equestria, ela esbarra após a reunião de seu mundo em Flash Sentry novamente. Flash faz uma aparição não falada em Três É Demais. Em O Reino da Twilight - Parte 1, ele tem um papel falando, introduzindo o duque e a duquesa de Maretonia ao Império do Cristal. Outros guardas reais Em O Tesouro Perdido de Griffonstone, Twilight Sparkle, narrando a história de Griffonstone para Rainbow Dash e Pinkie Pie, mostra fotos de grifos que guardam o antigo rei grifo. Outras facções de Guardas Reais, incluindo guardas não-pôneis, aparecem ao longo dos IDW comics. Em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição #18, os guardas reais de Rei Sombra do universo alternativo aparecem vestindo armadura negra. No presente, eles confundem as Mane Six e Spike com seus homólogos do universo alternativo, e em um flashback, eles aprisionam Princesa Celestia e Star Swirl o Barbudo. Na edição #19, um dos guardas de Princesa Celestia aparece vestindo armadura com tema egípcio branco e dourado. Em My Little Pony: Friends Forever edição #4, os guardas do Rei Sombra aparecem em um flashback ajudando-o a montar armadilhas para capturar um bardo de cristal. Em My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic edição #2, Rei Vorak e Rainha Haydon tem um detalhe de guardas reais gárgulas. Em My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic edição #5, Rei Orion de Timbucktu tem um detalhe de guarda real pégaso. Rainha Chrysalis se coloca como um desses guardas durante a sua invasão da cidade. Mais tarde, na mesma edição, Imperador Incitatus tem um detalhe de um guarda real unicórnio. King Guto, the guards, and the Idol of Boreas S5E8.png|Guardas grifo de Rei Gruto em O Tesouro Perdido de Griffonstone Sombra's guard setting trap FF04.png|Guarda de Rei Sombra em Friends Forever edição #4 FIENDship is Magic issue 2 gargoyle guard.png|Guardas gárgulas de King Vorak e Queen Haydon em FIENDship is Magic edição #2 FIENDship is Magic issue 5 Chrysalis and guard.png|Guarda pégaso de Rei Orion em FIENDship is Magic edição #5 FIENDship is Magic issue 5 Incitatus' guards.png|Guardas unicórinios de Imperador Incitatus em FIENDship is Magic edição #5 Alternet Universe Sombra Guards Comic issue 18.png|Guardas de Rei Sombra em um universo alternativo em Friendship is Magic edição #18 Comic issue 19 Alternate Celestia's royal guard.png|Guardas de Celestia em um universo alternativo em Friendship is Magic edição #19 Representação nos quadrinhos thumb Em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição #4, dois guardas reais pégaso transportam Princesa Celestia para o local da batalha de Twilight com Rainha Chrysalis e lutar contra os mutantes gigantes no mini-comic "In the Interim..." No arco Nightmare Rarity, inúmeros guardas reais ajudam contra Nightmare Rarity e as Nightmare Forces. Em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição #9, um dos guardas da princesa Luna aparece como seu acompanhante durante o Verão Encerramento Festival. Em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição #12, um guarda pégaso assobia quando a Princesa Cadance aparece e elogia a chegada de Buck Withers. Em Reflections, na edição #17, dois guardas reais olham confusos quando Princesa Luna está em no lugar da Princesa Celestia durante a sua ausência. Em My Little Pony Micro-Series edição #10, dois guardas reais são nomeados na página 4: um guarda real pônei terrestre chamado Sam e um dos guardas da Princesa Luna nomeado Ralph. No mini-comic "Luna Gets a Pet", um dos guardas de Luna acompanha-a através da floresta. Em My Little Pony: Friends Forever edição nº 3, um guarda real saúda a chegada de Spike. Em My Little Pony: Friends Forever edição nº 7, Pinkie Pie e Princesa Luna jogam algumas partidas em dois guardas reais. Em My Little Pony Anual 2013, dois guardas pégaso escoltar sol Shimmer de Canterlot Castelo quando a princesa Celestia remove-la de sua posição como aluno de Celestia, e Sunset domina-los off-painel. Mais tarde, um dos guardas move o espelho de cristal para a sala do trono de Celestia. Mercadoria thumb No jogo de cartas colecionáveis Enterplay, carta α #14 C descreve uma guarda real pégaso e lista as citações "Pare aí, criminoso!" No conjunto de expansão Canterlot Nights, carta #33 R retrata um guarda real pônei terrestre e lista as citações "Eu vou precisar ver sua licença do carro e registro. Por favor, saia do carro, minha senhora." A carta #54 R descreve uma guarda real unicórnio e dá a descrição "Felizmente, a hora de encerramento dos Arquivos de Canterlot não se aplica ao protégé pessoal da Princesa Celestia." No conjunto de expansão do jogo Crystal Games, a carta #8 R descreve uma guarda real de cristal pégaso e lista as citações "Pare em nome da lei!" A carta #26 U descreve um guarda real pégaso e dá a descrição "Guardas Reais de Equestria podem ser conhecidos por seu comportamento severo, mas ninguém pode discutir com seus resultados." Outras representações Um dos guardas da Princesa Luna aparece em Castle Creator. My Little Pony (jogo móvel) Guarda Real: Os pôneis da Royal guard servem como os protetores de Princesa Celestia e todos em Equestria. Guarda Real da Princesa Luna: pôneis protetores da Princesa Luna são identificados por suas pelagens e crinas escuras, bem como a sua armadura roxa. Citações Galeria Referências en:Royal guards Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens de apoio Categoria:Pôneis Unicórnios Categoria:Pôneis Pégasos Categoria:Pôneis de Cristal Categoria:Pôneis Terrestres Categoria:Guardas reais